JEALOUS!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Drabble singkat nan absurd tentang Akashi Seijurou dan Sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura/ "Pagi Sakuracchi, mau pergi ke kelas bersamaku-ssu?"/ "Ooohh, aku mengerti, apa Sei-kun ku ini sedang cemburu eh?"/ RnR?/ Drabble abal, efek samping tanggung sendiri! :3 #AkaSaku


**Jealous!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

KnB : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Akashi S., Sakura H.]

T / Romance and Drama

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

 **-X-X-X-**

Drabble singkat tentang Akashi Seijurou dan Sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura/ "Pagi Sakuracchi, mau pergi ke kelas bersamaku-ssu?"/ "Oohh, apa kau sedang cemburu, Sei-kun?"/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan surai halus yang senada dengan bunga kebanggaan musim semi, bunga sakura.

Suara canda tawa memenuhi koridor Teikou High School. Semua murid datang ke sekolah dengan raut wajah bahagia, ujian akhir semester baru saja selesai dilaksankan, dan sekarang waktunya memulai pekan olahraga.

Dan di sanalah gadis musim semi itu berada, di koridor tujuh yang cukup ramai orang, Sakura Haruno, nama Sang gadis, melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju kelas, hari ini ia sendirian, karena Sang sepupu, Momoi Satsuki, yang mana juga berambut merah muda, tengah pergi ke luar kota.

"Pagi Sakuracchi, mau ke kelas bersamaku-ssu?" Tanya Kise Ryouta yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan koridor, pemuda blondie itu merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu temen sekelasnya tersebut, yang mana juga kekasih sahabatnya, Akashi Seijurou.

"Tentu," balas Sakura.

Kise melebarkan senyumnya, baru saja pemuda pirang cerewet itu mau memulai celotehan gosipnya, bibirnya langsung terbungkam saat netra hazel keemasannya bersiborok dengan netra heterokrom di ujung koridor sana.

Tepatnya netra dari pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah memutar-mutar gunting ditangannya, siap melemparkan serangan maut kapan saja, walau pemuda heterokrom itu terlihat bungkam, akan tetapi pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan, _'Ryouta, lebih dari ini, maka kau harus bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.'_

"Eh, Sakuracchi, emm, kau duluan saja-ssu, aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Aominecchi," ucap Kise terburu-buru, yang mana langsung ngacir tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sakura.

Sakura memandang heran ke arah Kise, sebelum kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Akashi Seijurou berjalan menghampirinya.

"Pagi Sei-kun," sapa Sakura dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Hmm, pagi," balas Akashi sambil menautkan telapak tangan miliknya dengan telapak tangan mungil Sang kekasih.

"Eh? Tumben sekali, ada apa Sei-kun?" Tanya Sakura memandang tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Akashi.

Bukannya Sakura tidak suka, ia sangat suka semua yang berhubungan dengan Akashi, bahkan gunting mautnya, tapi yang ia tahu Akashi itu tipe yang akan melakukan kontak fisik dan bermanjaan saat mereka sedang berdua saja, kalau sudah di tempat umum, sifat Akashi sudah mirip dengan sifat bawaan Midorima Shintarou, a.k.a megane tsundere, makanya ia cukup heran dengan Akashi yang tiba-tiba umbar kemesraan di depan umum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, biar tidak ada lagi penggangu yang mirip anak ayam kuning cengeng itu, yang seenaknya menyentuh punya orang," jawab Akashi dengan gerutuan yang jelas.

"Haah? Anak ayam kuning cengen? Maksudnya Ryouta-kun? Ooohh, apa Sei-kun ku ini sedang cemburu eh?" Goda Sakura pada pemuda pemilik netra heterokrom di sampingnya.

"Apaan sih, siapa yang cemburu, tidak," jawab Akashi.

"Ckckck, tak usah tsundere begitu Sei-kun," timpal Sakura atas sikap Sang kekasih.

"Siapa yang tsundere, memangnya aku Shintarou, sudah, ayo cepat ke kelas," balas Akashi, pemuda bersurai merah itu mempererat genggamannya di tangan Sang kekasih, menariknya untuk segera menuju kelas.

"Iya _yang mulia maha raja, kaisar_ Akashi Seijuro," ucap Sakura yang mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sang kekasih, kekehan kecil terdengar di ujung kalimatnya.

'Dasar Sei-kun, tsunderenya sudah mengalahi Shintarou-kun saja, hihihi,' batin Sakura atas sikap Akashi, tapi walau begitu, baginya Akashi Seijurou tetaplah Akashi Seijurounya yang akan selalu ia cintai, tak peduli bagaimana sifat pemuda itu.

 **\- FIN -**

Halo semua, Ai kembali lagi dengan drabble abal X-over KnB / Naruto, dan tentunya beserta pair kesayangan AkaSaku. Semoga gak bikin sawan, wkwk #dikemplang.

Terimakasih yang sudah mensupport fict AkaSaku Ai yang berjudul **LUCKY ITEM** , gak nyangka ada yang suka fict absurd itu, terimakasih.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
